fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lava God Slayer Magic
God Slayer Magic |user = Pele Nukumori Mizuki}} Lava God Slayer Magic (溶岩滅神魔法, Yougan no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster-Type, Ancient Spell and finally God Slayer Magic that uses the element of lava. It's only known user is Nukumori Mizuki. Description This magic, as stated in the name, incorporates the element of lava within the body, allowing the individual to produce lava and its composites from various parts of their body. The produced lava can then be used for offensive, defensive, or supplementary/supportive purposes. It is noted by Nukumori that the properties of her lava retain an extensive heat rivaling that of fire slayers, capable of causing permanent damage and rendering third and second-degree burns in its lower stages. Like all slayers, they are capable of eating their respective element, allowing them to restore themselves and increase the potency of their attacks. Being a controller of lava, the user is capable of manipulating the landscape to a limited extent, particularly the manipulation of the tectonic plates that reside just under the earth's surface. That particular ability finds it's origin in the dormant element that resides underneath these plates. By manipulating the substance that resides below they can inflict damage and force the shifting of the plates that reside above. When in a more empowered state of mind, they are capable of creating islands with their lava constructs, bending the natural world to their will as the user imbues their desires into the land. This was how Mizuki earned the alias of Mother of Islands (マザー景色, Okāsama no Shima). Likewise, they can form weapons and other constructs with notable ease, possessing the mentality of a blacksmith and creating intricate designs that make use of the element's resiliency and incredible heat. More importantly, the user retains a nuanced understanding of the elemental form, capable of assuming its solid-liquid state on a whim, generating its scalding properties, and reforming parts of their body as added protection against particularly damaging attacks. In addition, they possess the capacity to form traps from the substance, pooling the source below the earth before allowing it to spring forth, ensnaring feet before making its way to the body, thoroughly encasing them. It was with this capacity that Mizuki created the rendition of a certain on a national scale, turning Midi into a monument of her power. Spells Defensive Basic Lava God's Shield: God Slayer Secret Art Rising Eruption: Lava God's Protection: Supportive/Supplementary Basic Lava God's Existence: God Slayer Secret Art Rising Eruption: Domain of the Lava Deity: Rising Eruption: The Ring of Fire: Rising Eruption: Vulcan's Breakdown: This is a unique attribute that was gained by Nukumori when she first mastered her Lava God Slayer Magic. As a fully-realized Lava God Slayer, Nuku is capable of breaking down opposing attacks that consist of the Earth or Fire element, through either passive absorption or active disruption. Other magma/lava types are simply weakened by this effect before being absorbed entirely by her whim. Either that or they will be broken down into the subsequent "base". It is considered by Nuku to be one of her more useful abilities in combat, as it is capable of neutralizing people who use these elemental types as their primary way of battle. Offensive Basic Lava God's Bellow: Power. That is how one would describe Nukumori's typical breath attack. Unlike the normal variant for slayers, her's is noted to be very potent and widely encompassing. While most breath attacks are a narrow stream that eventually broadens in a reverse bottle-necking effect, hers is massive from the word go, forming a veritable wall from her mouth as she releases the offensive for all it is worth. It has been noted by many that her attack is immense, capable of dwarfing landscapes such as forests and cities. The reason for its size largely stems from painstaking development on her part, as Nuku wanted even her most basic spells to carry disastrous consequences for the individual(s) with the audacity to face her in battle. Plus she wanted to distinguish the superiority of God Slayer Magic from its more common brethren. Lava God's Fist: Rage of the Lava God: Lava God's Roaring Wave: Lava God's Scalding Kick: Lava God's Burning Sword: Advanced Lava God's Consuming Capture: God Slayer Secret Art Rising Eruption: Great Sword of Hephaestus: To start with, Nukumori secretes lava from her arms down to her hands, before extending beyond the length of her wingspan. She does use the latter as a base however. After this is completed, she claps her hands together, before activating further growth of the now burning lava, resulting in a massive lava blade forming from the base of her clasped hands. Once bringing the construct above her head, she then lowers it with tremendous power on the opponent. Because of the sheer massiveness of the construct, she is capable of rendering a massive scar to the land, literally splitting it in half with ease. Any caught in the crossfire suffer damage from the produced projectiles of the immense construct colliding with the earth. Nukumori has showcased to manipulate the size of the construct at will, allowing it to have more practical applications besides one-sided annihilation. Later, she has shown the ability to form the construct on a single hand, greatly reducing the amount of time necessary to formulate the offensive. It has also opened up the potential for forming dual-blades to brutalize the opponent(s) with. Rising Eruption: Shield Breaker: Rising Eruption: An Earth's Rebellion: This in particular stems from the supportive Rising Eruption: Domain of the Lava Deity. Taking advantage of the transformed landscape, Nukumori causes it grow and release a massive amount of magma from forcibly created volcanos. The destruction of this spell is nearly unparalleled, as Nukumori functions as a tectonic plate center, creating the friction necessary to force the growth of these volcanos. The further destabilization of the land results in earthquakes as well, leading to the creation of more destruction, magma/lava, and general chaos. In Nuku's words, it is a self-perpetuating cycle, something that she is the key to controlling or ending. While this particular portion remains to be seen, the spell's potency remains unquestioned, though she reserves it for only trying circumstances. Trivia *User:Great Achlus received permission to make this from Per roughly three years ago. The author's own forgetfulness and temporary hiatus were the primary reasons for a long gestation period.